Days Go By
by Fantaticnatic
Summary: Dib has made it through high school and is out for college. Thanks to his "luck", he ends up with the worst roommate possible. Could there be any sort of friendship beneath the hate? ZaDR. M for: language and stuff.
1. Chapter 1

Dib cranked up the stereo in his car and sighed. Today was going to be rough, he already knew. The raven-haired, deathly pale, 19 year old leaned his head back into the seat of his car and crumpled his nose in disgust. _A roommate. Fucking really._

_* 'Dad, oh my god. You're torturing me on purpose! What have I done to you to deserve this?' Dib groaned and banged his head on the kitchen table. 'Tut tut son!' his father replied rather cheerfully. 'This is a chance for you to make a friend! And hopefully he'll show you a thing or two about __**REAL**__ science!' His father held up a gloved finger in victory. Dib could feel him smiling behind his collar of his white lab coat. Secretly rolling his eyes with a groan, he mumbled 'I don't need friends.'_

_'Quit complaining, Dib. You're making my eyes bleed.' his purple-haired sister growled at him. She sat across the large, wooden kitchen table, tapping away at her 3DS like always. She'd be attending the same college as him, but she had her dorm all to herself. It just wasn't fair. _

_The raven rolled his head so his cheek rested on the table instead of his forehead and let out a heafty sigh. His gangly figure hung limply off the table and on his chair, his body clearly showing how depressed he was about the situation. Obviously, petty fits and puppy dog eyes did no good with his father, and he found himself packing up the very same day. *_

Not only would he have to deal with all the people in his classes, but now he couldn't even have the privacy he desperately needed in his own dorm room. Sighing for the fifth time that morning, Dib pressed the gas pedal and drove to his college dorm room.

The beats in his music cheered him up slighlty on his way to the complex he'd be staying in, but when he got out of the car it was a different story. Guys and girls bustled around the outside, saying goodbyes, talking on phones, meeting up with friends, unloading things. The noise level was high enough for Dib to get a slight, pulsating headache. He slammed the trunk of his car and shrugged his large backpack of junk over his shoulder. He made his way through the noisy crowd outside to the double doors of his complex.

The raven supressed a growl as a chick bumped into his shoulder while running through the door to get to her boyfriend, whom she immediately started to kiss passionately, not bothering with a simple "Sorry." Dib rolled his eyes in disgust and trudged down the wide, red carpeted hallway of the building.

Dib never meant to attract attention to himself - somehow it found him. Part of it was probably the way he dressed. He had several piercings in both his ears, along with a black jacket three sizes too big for him and heavy, black combat boots fit with different buckles. Maybe it was also because he was so tall, height ran strong in the Membrane family. Or maybe it was just that he had_ shit-luck_ and the fact he gave off an aura that said "Go _away_, I _**really**_ don't care." made people interested in him. He didn't really know, but he was stopped for a fourth time in the hallway by yet another classmate from high school. Dib would smile forcefully and chuckle weakly, then zoom off when they were done rambling about nothing. _203 203 203_, he repeated in his mind, desperate to get away from all the noise. Finally he found his room in the rows of doors and opened it with the key he had received.

Upon entering, he found a white walled, tan carpeted and nicely sized room. There was a bathroom to his far left and the beds, one on either wall, to his right. There was a small, flat screen tv on the wall that the bathroom door was on. Two beanbag chairs, one white and one black, were propped up on the same wall, ready to be pulled out and used. There were two dressers at the foot of the beds. Everything about the right side of the room was symmetrical - except for the guy sitting on the bed farthest from the front door. He had a purple-ish grey suitcase beside him on the bed. Dib shut the door behind him and did not look at his roommate, but instead grumbled internally about having one.

_Dammit, fucking roommate. Fucking room. Why isn't there some kind of divider between our sides of the room? Why am I so anti-social. I'm being really fucking rude right now. _

Dib set his heavy backpack on his beige colored bed spread and sat down, setting his full attention to unpacking.

His roommate, to his surprise, was quiet as well. The air around them choked with awkward tension, but Dib tried his best to ignore it. He tacked up his constellation map above his bed. The dark blue color comforted him. Not only was it his favorite color, but it was also homey. His room back at home was full of this stuff. Astronomy had always been his thing. Soon stars filled the raven's side of the room, and he felt more comfortable with his surroundings. He sat back on his bed and smiled at his walls. It was when he was finished unpacking everything of his that he noticed the noises coming from the other side of the room. Metalic scraping, clanking too.

_Just what the hell is he doing?_

Dib glanced back behind him, and to his relief, his roommate had his back turned to the him. He could now observe the guy he'd be spending the next year or two with. Quietly, he maneuvered on his bed to face the stranger and survey him carefully. He was definitely working on something, but it was hidden from Dib's view, so he put his curiosity of that aside and he took in the sight of this new human. He had long, black hair that seemed to have a green tint to it, and it stood up a little spikey in the front. He was tanner than Dib, of course, **everyone** was tanner than Dib. He looked short, but through his tight, faded, red muscle shirt he could see finely toned muscles working. Also his arms were twisted somewhat elegantly with muscles. The raven couldn't help but stare in a bit of an envious way at the smaller male's body type. Dib wasn't weak, he just didn't have muscle to show. He also noticed the stranger's tight, black jeans, much like his own, and how they tightened around his thighs. He sat cross-legged on his bed, still working away at whatever he had in front of him.

Dib wondered how long he had been staring at his roommate and he chuckled aloud, wondering what someone would think if they saw him.

"Shut up." came a growl from the other side of the room. Dib was taken aback.

_Uh, _excuse me_, what the fuck did you just say? _

"Huh?" came the unintelligent answer Dib could muster.

"Shut. _Up_." growled his roommate again, more irritated than the first time. "Know what that means?" he had stopped working and partially turned his head, pointing his ear to Dib. He was waiting for an answer.

_This little bitch._

"Yeah I know what it fucking means." Dib snapped back.

"Then get to it. Asshole."

_Oh hell no._

_Oh __**hell**__ no._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ashen snowflake…you are my muse! You adorable ball of support! And this one guest who is also an adorable, fluffy mass of praise! Yes. ****_Praise me_****. ****_PRAISE ME_****! Ahem…anyway…**

**I want to know what you guys prefer…**

**Zim (and Tak, Skoodge, etc.) as a legitimate human, OR he's still an alien? Lemme know!**

_First of all, what the hell it's this guy's problem!?_

Dib and lay his throbbing head on the bed forcefully, still facing his prick of a roommate. Dib didn't even know his name was yet but shrugged the fact off, he didn't really care anyway. _Soon_, he mused in his mind. _he will want to leave!_ A vicious smile curled onto his pale face.

_But wait dude,_ his mind said.

_Hnn?_

_That guy looks like a hot piece of ass. How about you apologize and then…?_

_No no no!_ he fought back. _He's an asshole, don't you remember what just happened? I __**laughed**__ and he blew up!_

_But __**still**__…_

_…But still…_

Dib shook his head violently into the surprisingly soft covers to dissipate the thoughts. His head was dumb sometimes. Dib sighed again. When he did, he notice his roommate tense for a moment, then relax and continue. Dib furrowed his brows in curiosity. His honey colored eys fixed on the tanned guy and he "ahem"-ed. His roommate tensed the same as before.

The raven rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling, his mind churning with questions. _Was he scared? Or still angry whenever he made noise? Or just…what? Damn._ This has been the worst first impression he had ever gave. Or gotten. What a day and it was only 10 in the morning.

Dib tugged on his ear cuff, thinking about ways to get the other guy to leave. _Constant nagging. Being annoying. Pulling pranks. _He smiled at that one._ That would be fun._

The raven turned his head to the wall beside him, littered of colored rectangles with maps and stars and names. He knew all the dots and lines by heart as well as all the names of the constellations. He smiled at them fondly, remembering all the days he had spent staring and studying them. He had also always been somewhat fascinated by the paranormal. Dib had seen all the scary movies that had come out in the past 25 years and had also watched many a documentary on things like Bigfoot and Slenderman.

The tour of the campus wasn't held until 12, so Dib was contemplating on a nap. His roommate seemed to have either finished or gotten bored of what he was doing and, to Dib's dissmay, put everything away before Dib could see. He too lay on his back and stare up at the ceiling. It was plain awkward atmosphere that forced Dib's headphones into his ears. Neither of them wanted company, but they had nowhere to go. Dib scrolled through his playlist trying to find something that piqued his interest when a knock on the door made both boys jump with surprise. He glanced at his roommate, who stared at him with discontent and hatred as if he had caused the disruption. That was the first full look he'd gotten of his roommate's face. He was indeed handsome, but what Dib noticed most in his 2 second glance was his eyes. They were dark pools of blue, his favorite color.

Dib scowled and dragged himself off the bed, moving slowly to the door. Whoever was behind the door was very eager and began knocking loudly again. The raven opened the door and found a ginger standing in front of him with a wide grin. He had piercing green eyes and a pink tint to his skin.

"Hi! I'm Keef! I'm your neighbor!" he said hurriedly and stuck out his hand for a hand shake. Dib glanced at the hand and reluctantly took it. "Di-i-i-b." He tried to say as Keef shook his hand vigerously, almost lifting him off the ground with each shake. Dib pulled back his hand and craddled it with the other, looking quite annoyed with the ginger, crinckling his nose at him for effect. But Keef didn't seem to notice. "So how are you? How do you like your room?" he said, standing on his toes to look over the taller guy and see inside.

Keef's eyes seemed to glitter at something behind Dib's shoulder.

"Hnn?" Dib turned to look behind his shoulder at what could be so breathtakingly interesting, but was shoved inside by Keef, who ran into his room uninvited. Dib yelped with surprise as his butt hit the floor.

Dib watched in awe as Keef, with speed of a lightning bolt, ran to his roommate's bedside and tackled him. "**Zim!**" he shreiked with pure glee. _Zim, that must be his name_. Dib stood and rubbed his backside and watched the two flail in an awkward embrace. "I haven't seen you in _so long_! How have you been!? I wish I was your roommate! Who's t-" A growl so powerful it made Dib cringe inwardly came from under Keef.

"Get your _fucking hands __**OFF**__ me_ this **INSTANT**!" he howled with pure rage as he lifted the ginger off him and hurrled him across the room. Keef landed on the floor with a grunt and lay perfectly still, eyes wide. "You_ little, filthy, shit_ excuse for a human! _WHY_ must you follow_ ZIM EVERYWHERE!?_ I tore out your **eyeballs** for God sakes what do you _want_ from me!?" Zim yelled. Dib swore he could see heat waves emmiting from the guy when he stood on his bed, fists clenched, looking most intimidating.

_Woah. This guy is hardcore._

"Because we're friends." Keef stated simply, a smile cracking along his freckled face. Not only could Keef put up with Zim's asshole-y-ness, but it seemed he still would give anything to be his friend. The ginger bounced up off the floor.

"Bye, Zim, see you later! Bye Dib!" Keef exclaimed, waving as he went out the door just as happy as when he frst arrived.

Dib stared after him in disbelief as he went down the hallway to the next door, greeting everyone along the way. Some people passing by stared at Dib who had his mouth wide open, one eyebrow cocked in the "what the fuck" face, but then kept walking.

Dib closed the door and stared at it, gaining his courage to face his murderous roommate without making the anger-driven phsycopath want to strangle him. Finally he took a deap breath and turned around, but luckily he yet again had turned to face the wall. He was laying down, his muscles twitching and his breathing still a bit ragged from the full-on Hell rage. Dib couldn't wait to get this guy to leave, he was a bomb set to explode every ten minutes. He rubbed his aching temples and went to the bathroom for solitude.

Leaning against the marble sink with his arms he stared at himself lazily with a yawn. His headache started to disappear slowly and faster even when he took off his glasses and closed his eyes. _My dad really __**did**__ send me to a crazy house_, he thought while he played with his earings. There was a towel rack with two towels behind him inviting him to take a nice, warm, relaxing shower. Dib put his glasses back on and looked at his watch. The tour would be in 30 minutes, but he didn't want to be with his crazy asshole roommate any longer. _Could I just camp in here until then?_ He thought while resting his chin on his palm and drumming his lips with his fingers.

_I could go see what Gaz is up to…but would __**she**__ be okay with that_…he contemplated.

The gangly, pale, teen opened the bathroom door, rolled up the sleeves off his big black jacket, snatched his keys of his dresser, and exited his dorm room as quickly as possible. Not that he was really scared of Zim, just that he didn't want to deal with his bullshit.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Oh my good GOD, ****_GUYS_****! Jhonen V. is my idol. I've been reading JTHM and its crazy that ****_anyone_**** can relate to Johnny. Crazy. Anyone. Relate. That.**

As soon as Gaz saw Dib in her doorway, she slammed it in his face. He couldn't help but smile, though. Typical Gaz. Her room, 437, was on the East wing of the complex while Dib's was on the West, so she was far away from him. Dib supposed she was happy about that.

There were less people in the hallways now, and things were quieter. Dib shuffled slowly back to his dorm room, trying to pass time until the tour thing because he definitely did not want to go back to his room. The red carpeted hallway seemed somewhat eerie and dark when there was no one in it. Looking down as he walked, like he always did, he noticed on of his silver buckles in his shoe was hanging loosely, unbuckled. He knelt down on one knee and fussed with it.

Suddenly, someone burst through the door and tripped, landing with a thud in the hallway. It was another short guy, with messy blonde hair. The blonde whimpered and rubbed his face where it had contacted with the floor. Dib suppressed a chuckle and stood back up, his buckle now correct.

The blonde lifted his head at the movement and saw Dib, then blushed wildly and stood and dusted himself off, but he stumbled and his backpack fell on the floor, his things scattering across the hall.

Dib, out of kindness, but _mostly_ out of the fact he did not wish to return to Zim, went over and helped the clumsy guy by picking up a few of his things. When the guy saw him helping he frantically tried to pick everything up first, blushing even more than before. "I-I-I'm sorry!" he nervously chuckled as he shived things quick into his bag. Dib couldn't help but laugh quietly and smile. "It's alright, really, just calm down." Dib's calm and cool voice made the blonde even more flusrered. He zipped up his backpack quickly after his things were picked up and stood a little too fast for him to have balance, he almost fell over again.

_Heh, amusing. Maybe even cute_. Dib mused as he stood.

The blonde shouldered his backpack on and nervously held his hand out to the raven. "My name's Skoodge." he offered.

"Dib." he took the hand and shook it, not too reluctantly. Skoodge glanced around. "U-uh…do you know where 206 is?" Dib motioned for him to follow.

After Dib helped Skoodge unpack, they realized the tour was going to start any minute. "Do you want to come with me?" Dib asked, a little worried. This guy would be a fish in a shark tank. The blonde nodded happily. During the time Dib helped him unpack, they talked a little (mostly Skoodge), and the raven realized that this was the first time in a long time he actually didn't mind someone. Skoodge talked about how he wanted to be a famous person when he got out of college. He didn't even know what he wanted to be famous for, he just wanted to prove to everyone around him that he would be great no matter how short he was. He talked about how his parents resented him, calling him ugly and saying he'd never amount to anything, his voice would crack sometimes when he talked about that subject but Dib never acknowledged it. Truth was, he is a really sensitive guy who'd been hurt be a lot, but he was determined not to let that bring him down. Dib admired him for that.

They walked together out of the complex and into the brick road which rounded into a clearing, many people were gathered there already. He could already tell by the noise that this was going to be annoying.

Dib led Skoodge to the back of the crowd and waited for the tour to start, arms folded across his chest. Skoodge stood very close to Dib. He always did. Skoodge was a touchy person, and would often touch Dib's arm or hand or whatever was closest. Although Dib didn't like physical contact and he needed his personal space, he actually didn't mind the touching by the blonde. Dib was only human after all and humans need touching, no matter how much they hate to admit it. Besides, the raven had grown somewhat protective of Skoodge after hearing his story, he wouldn't mind hanging out with him because the blonde didn't annoy him. He had actually made a friend on the first day. And an enemy.

It was cold outside, the dark clouds that threatened to spill rain covered the sun, castung a gloomy gray hue on everything. The wind wasn't strong, but it blew even colder air. The wind blew through he raven hair and sent a chill up his spine. It was going to be a cold ass winter. He saw the crowd in front of him huddle together under the wind. _Gross, all those strangers on you like that? _

Dib, glancing over to see if Skoodge was still there, noticed him shivering in the wind. He didn't have anything more than a T-shirt on and it was cold as balls out here. "Skoodge, do you want my jacket?" Dib offered. Skoodge looked at him wide-eyed and them faced down, shaking his head vigerously. "O-oh no I couldn't. You need that, I'll be fine." The tall, pale teen rolled his eyes at the shorter one and took off his jacket, dumping it on him. Skoodge looked up, suprised, but then quickly slipped the jacket on and snuggled in Dib's body heat that lingered within. The raven turned his head back to a tree he had been starting at before Skoodge had a chance to see a small smile crack on his face. _Ahh yep, he's cute, like a little brother I never had…GOD __**DAMN**__ IT'S COLD AS __**BALLS**__ OUT HERE!_

Whenever the instructor assumed most people had come, she told everyone to follow her inside the main building with a high pitched voice. Dib and Skoodge trailed behind the crowd, barely able to hear the lady over all the talking of the people who didn't care.

It was a large building with ran walls, marble floors, and lots of stairs.

_Oh God stairs. _Dib cried inside_. How can I be _lazy_ as _fuck_ when there are _stairs_?_

_Hey __**hey**__, maybe you can get some nice muscles._

_Ugh, _you_ again? Leave me alone I have to pay attention. _

_I'm always here, idiot, and we _both_ know you couldn't care less about what that bitch is saying. __**Sayyyyy**__…where's Zim?_

_Why should I care where that __**asshole**__ is? _Dib thought, but still scanned the crowd for the green-tinted hair of his foe.

_Cuz he's a __**fucking model**__. You know you want a piece of that __**delicious**__ caramel skin between your-_

_**Would you shut it?!**__ Why are you always so _horny_!? _

_Hey! I'm _you_! __**Ask yourself!**_

Dib groaned aloud. Skoodge looked up and lightly touched his arm. "You okay, Dib?"

The pale teenager looked down at the innocent, worried eyes of his friend and smiled reassuringly at him. "Yeah, I'm good." _Friend_. He liked the sound of the word. Skoodge was drowning in his black jacket, it went down to his knees, but even though it was warm in the building he snuggled in it like a blanket. Dib chuckled quietly.

The two boys continued walking the length of the building in silence, listening every so often to the instructor, their eyes peeping in every door and down every corridor.

Then she led them through another door out into the cold. Dib wrapped his arms around himself for some kind of warmth and trudged through the chilling wind, Skoodge tagging along happily in his jacket. She told them that the other building across the street was the CTE building, which held the labs and other things. Dib laughed inwardly, finding it ironic that CTE also stood for Chronic Traumatic Encephalopathy. _Nehhehheh. Dark humor. I'm terrible. _

Then she dismissed them.

Dib almost started to jog back to the complex but was too lazy to go through with it, _damn_ if he wasn't going to lose a precious organ from the cold. The blonde walked quickly and rried to match Dib's long strides back to the complex. "Uhm…here Dib. Thanks." Skoodge handed his jacket back to him with a nervous grin. The raven nodded to him, taking the big black jacket, and pushed his way inside the double doors, shaking off the cold when he was far enough in. Everyone was rushing quickly back to their rooms, and the hallway was empty in a matter of minutes.

"U-Umm!" Skoodge said behind the tall, raven, hoping he would stop.

"Hnn?"

"Uh, do you wanna come in and, uh, I can make some hot chocolate? Only…if you want to?"

Dib contemplated for a moment. _Annoying, tense rest of the day OR snuggly, warm rest of the day? _

"Yeah, alright. Lemme drop off my keys and jacket. I'll be back in a sec." Dib smirked as Skoodge's whole face lit up, eyes sparkling and cheeks turning pink. As the raven turned and walked off he could hear the blonde fumble with the keys and drop them before he got the door open.

Dib had dropped his things off back at his own room and was now sitting crisscross on the floor beside Skoodge, blanket over both of them and hot chocolate in their hands. They were watching The Human Centipede. Skoodge thought it was interesting, and at times he laughed. Dib wondered why his life was so twisted, but then again he didn't mind. Skoodge's laughter sometimes made him snort into his cup even though nothing was really funny about the scene. The blonde's laugh made him laugh.

Dib was a cuddler. He cuddled with anything he could when he went to sleep, although he liked to keep it secret, but cuddling with a warmth other than his own made something stir and awaken within his chest. He did like human contact, maybe not a lot, but he really did no matter how much he wished to deny it. Skoodge being a cuddly person in general made it an excuse.

The two bonded that day over hot chocolate and many a twisted movie, becoming what people could classify as best friends. Companions.


	4. Chapter 4

The tall, deathly pale, raven-haired, 19 year old trudged back to his room, having left the warm, soft comfort of Skoodge's own room, silently cursing.

_Why couldn't I have gotten Skoodge as a roommate? Dammit. That guy is cuddly as __**fuck**__. I have such bad luck. Hey, that rhymed! Why do I always get something terrible for Christmas? Why was that relevant? _

Dib gripped the cold doorknob of room 203 and turned it slowly to be quiet, just in case his roommate was sleeping. It was dark inside, Dib shut the door quietly and waited for his eyes to adjust. Zim was sleeping, facing toward the wall.

Dib went into the bathroom, making sure to shut the door before he turned on the light. He laughed quietly to himself. _Ooooh, God this is gonna be fun._

After he set his surprise in place, the raven snuggled deep into the covers and grabbed one of his extra pillows to hold. A few minutes after his warmth bounced back to him, he fell asleep content about the day…yet missing the feel of Skoodge's body heat. _Damn physical contact. Damn my deprivation from it._

Dib woke early as always and lay still, waiting for his roommate to wake up. The fact that he usually woke up earlier than necessary benifited him greatly. It took him an hour to actually wake up and another on top of that to muster his strength and will to get out of bed.

30 or so minutes after Dib had woken, Zim stirred to the sound of his alarm clock. Dib listened to him shuffle around, growl, slam the alarm clock until he got it to be quiet, and then a splash and yelp of suprise.

_Nyeheheh. Score one for Dib._ The pale teen tried to suppress his laughs amd movements so he wouldn't give away that he was awake. He had filled a wide, short, rectangle shaped container with cold water and put it next to his roommate's bedside so when he got out of bed he would put his feet in the freezing water.

_Ooh, someone's angryyyy._ He snickered into his hand while he listened to Zim yell curses and stomping around, occasionally throwing random things in Dib's direction. One hit him. It was a sock. Zim left the room quickly, making sure to call his pale roommate a few choice words before he stepped out. _Such a feisty guy, _Dib thought as he went about his normal morning routine.

_But you _like_ that about him, don't ya? _his mind accused.

_Wh- _no_, shut up. _

_You're a __**kinky**__ little bastard. _

_Ugh, leave me alone today,_ please._ I have classes. And it's too _early_ for you to be working yet._

_Hnn? __**Oh yeah**__…Ooooh well! Where's Skoodge? I wanna see him. What time is it? What is our first class again? I hope that ginger isn't in there…_

No matter how hard the raven tried to get his mind to calm down, it couldn't. He was nervous and excited and disgusted about his classes at the same time. He had chemistry first, that was his best subject so he didn't mind. The gangly teenager grabbed his keys and threw on the pants he wore yesterday, slipped on his boots and grabbed his jacket. He had about 20 minutes until he had to be in class, so that gave him time to go get breakfast.

A shock so powerful it made him freeze where he was went through the raven's whole body when he opened the door. Ice cold water ran down his neck and set in his hair, the same container he used last night fell to the floor. How _the_ fuck_ did he manage to do that, sticking the _water_** above the door?!**__ How did I__** not see it?!**__ That _bitch_ is gonna get __**payback**__! _

And so started the war between roommates.

Dib had to change his shirt and dry his hair, leaving him 10 minutes to walk to class, he'd have to skip breakfast. A terrible pain pounded at the back side of his head already. Today's gonna be a shit day. He opened the front door for the second time that morning, more wary this time, even though he made sure there wasn't another trap beforehand. A certain, short, blonde was standing there across the hall, smiling at Dib. Dib smiled back. Somehow seeing that guy made the weight on Dib's shoulders just a little lighter.

"Ah…g-good morning, Dib."

"Good morning, Skoodge."

"Oh, I have my own jacket today, so I don't need yours." he blushed a little, looking embarrassed. "Thanks again for that…" Dib nodded to the blonde, then motioned outside. "We should get going then, eh?"

Skoodge nodded back in agreement.

The tall raven entered his first period chemistry class optimisticly, Skoodge had the same class as him. They sat down in the very front and waited for their professor to arrive. Several people started to file in and take their seats, guys and girls of all types. But a certain one stood out amongst them all to the pale teen.

"UGH!" Dib groaned, smacking his forehead on the table.

"Oh-Oh my gosh. What's wrong, Dib?" He heard Skoodge ask in a frantic voice, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Skoodge!" he heard the dreaded, familiar voice call out.

"Zim!" Skoodge exclaimed.

_So they knew each other?_

Dib lifted his head to see Zim sit down next to Skoodge, looking angry. "Why didn't you _tell_ me you were _here_?" he hissed. "**Do the parents know?** Did they send you?"

"N-no. They don't...I-I-I just thought that…" Dib could here Skoodge's voice getting smaller when he looked down at his hands, obviously uncomfortable. Dib didn't like this, even though he had no idea what they were talking about, he did not like the way Zim was making Skoodge cringe like that.

"Hey, shithead, leave him alone." he growled defensively for his friend's sake.

"You don't control me, _worm_. Didn't you enjoy my little re-gift?" he growled back.

"What comes around goes around, Zim. Payback's a bitch." he hissed. The other scowled with a "It sure as hell is." and proceeded to stand and go sit at the back of class, sit down, and try to bore holes in Dib's head with his glare.

The raven turned to his blonde friend who was still fumbling with his hands, they shook slightly.

"Skoodge, you know him?"

"Oh…uh-yeah…he's my brother…actually." sounding miserable. He gave a small "Heh." afterward.

If Dib hadn't believed before that his life sucked, he was fully convinced now.

"Taller brother…" the blonde added, still as miserable.

"Why are you always worried about height?"

"Oh! Did I say that? Heh, I meant _older_…" he corrected quickly.

"Skoodge…you don't have to let him be like that to you! You gotta-"

Suddenly, in the front of the room there was a loud bang. Everyone fell silent and watched the professor walk to her desk…well more like float. She was unbearably thin, she wore a black cloak that seemed to emit darkness, she had glasses, her gray hair was in an extreamly tight bun. Dib knew her all too well.

_Sweet mother Teresa on the hood of a Mercedes Benz it's __**Ms. Bitters.**_

_Prepare your ass, dude._

_I can't prepare it for something like this!_

_Well…__**semi-prepare it!**_

"Now class." The old hag hissed with the wretched voice Dib had heard for 3 years. "This class will be the hardest class of your **god-awful** lives! If any papers are a minute late - they're a zero! Tests will be extremely difficult, and if you fail even** one,** you'll fail the** entire class!** I've passed out the syllabus. Now get out of here!" And then she disappeared into thin air. Everyone looked down in front of them and sure enough was a packet if paper that hadn't been there a second ago. There were some gasps, then low, quiet murmurs as everyone filed out.

"She's scary…" Skoodge whispered as he followed Dib out of class.

"You're telling me." he chuckled all-knowingly.

Dib spotted Zim scowling at them both from across the hall and put a protective arm around the blonde. Seeing this display, Zim gave him the finger and veered off down a different hall. _Good riddance. _


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Your praise fuels my fire to write! I DEMAND YOU PRAISE ME! ****_PRAISE MEEEEEE!_**** (Thank you for the wonderful comments, my readers, please write more. I try to write a chapter every day for you! :3) **

Something really weird was going on. This was a _familiar_ weird to Dib since it had happened before in Skool, but most other people were scared and confused. Ms. Bitters taught _every_ class. _Every_ period. In _every_ room at the _same_ time. There was no escape from Ms. Bitters. When people brought it up to her, she would hiss. When others brought it up to the principle or councilors, they shrugged it off as if nothing was odd about it at all. Sometimes during the day, students would bursts into the class Dib was in and ether shreik "It's true!" and run out, or faint. Many people left the college that day. Unfortunately for Dib, he could not. His father made him stay and reassured him he could "build character".

Skoodge and Dib only had chemistry, math, and literature together, the other hours they would split off and do their own thing. Zim was only in his first class, so he was thankful for that. Ms. Bitters, as expected, was worse than Satan himself in every class and constantly would tell them they'd fail miserably. Dib would sit with Skoodge and Keef at lunch. The raven didn't really consider the ginger as a good friend, but he was actually alright when Zim wasn't around.

All throughout the week, the two enemy roommates pulled pranks and got payback on each other. Dib stole Zim's clothes and put them in the trash; Zim nailed the bathroom door shut so Dib couldn't get in. Dib soaked Zim's pillow in rubbing alcohol; Zim put a tack or seven in Dib's bed. Dib locked Zim out of their dorm room and threw his keys out the window; Zim put bleach in Dib's shampoo. And so on and so forth. And still, neither of them would admit defeat and get a different room.

The pale teen now sat on Skoodge's bed, helping him do a puzzle. It was Friday - _thank God_ - and since neither of the two wanted to go home, they decided to spend the weekend together. Skoodge had been giggling every so often at Dib's hair, which on one side was white. "It looks like it's coming out." Skoodge offered nicely. Dib rolled his eyes with a groan. "I don't see how you survived _living_ with that guy." The raven fit a puzzle piece in place, smiling contently. The blonde on the other hand was having a hard time with a particular piece. "W-well…we didn't exactly live together…"

"Oh." Dib said, ending the conversation there. He didn't want to make his friend uncomfortable by talking about things that made him upset. After finishing half of the puzzle, Dib decided he'd take a shower. Skoodge said that was fine, and he'd be there finishing the puzzle. While in the shower, Dib's mind ran with anything that popped up.

_Poor Skoodge. Having that guy as a __**brother**__?_

_Yeah, but he said something about not living with him?_

_Dunno. Dude…I wonder what Zim looks like in the showah…_

_Cut it out, you suck._

_You have the hots for your, like, arch-enemy. That's __**lame**__ as hell._

_Hey, I can't help that. I hope this white comes out of my hair…_

_Keehkehkeh._

**_Shuddup!_**

_I love warm showers. How long have you been in here?_

_I dunno. I should get out now though._

_Nooooo 10 more minutes!_

Dib shut off the water and quickly dried himself off, ignoring his own pleas to stay in the pleasant warmth of the shower. He pulled on his blue drawstring pants and a thin black shirt, he made sure to grab his other clothes, earings, and glasses, and went back into Skoodge's room.

The blonde had fit exactly two pieces onto the puzzle since Dib had been gone. "Heh, I'm not very good at these…" he smiled.

"You gonna take a shower too?"

"H-huh?" his eyes darted around frantically.

"A _shower_. You going?"

"O-o-oh, uh…yeah! I'm…_going to right now_!" he stated nervously and got of the bed to go to the bathroom. _That was kinda odd_, Dib wondered as he watched the blonde slowly close the door behind himself. Shrugging it off, the gangly teen plopped back down on the bed and continued to make the puzzle. It was of a farmhouse sitting in yellow flowers on a hill. Dib had been finishing the farmhouse with ease, enjoying himself, when suddenly he herd a thud and a scream from the bathroom. He shot off the bed, but stood and listened. "Skoodge?" he called worriedly. He heard a "bzzt!" and a curse.

_What the hell is going on in there!? _

"Skoodge? Skoodge are you okay?" Dib strode to the door and pressed his ear against it. The water turned off sharply and there was some shuffling, along with another dull thud.

"I-I-I…oh Irk this is bad…" he heard Skoodge mumble. "Hey, I'm coming in, okay?" Dub grabbed the handle of the door and started to turn it.

"**Nononono**, Dib, _don't come in!_" he said sounding very scared.

"Skoodge, I'm a guy, you don't have to be embarrassed-" _save the fact that I'm gay_. " -and I'm worried, I'm coming in now."

"Oh this is so bad, _so bad so bad_!" Skoodge whispered as Dib slowly opened the door.

The pale, raven haired, 19 year old stopped dead in his tracks upon seeing Skoodge. All color, or whatever color he had at all, drained from his face. What he saw completely stopped his heart.

"D-Dib?"


	6. Chapter 6

**AS/N: I feel a bit guilty it's taken me so long to post this, forgve me! I've been practicing my Tallest Zim, which is turning out pretty damn sexy. Hoorah! Anyways, here you go!**

When you see something new, usually the first reaction you have is curiosity. What does it feel like, smell like, taste like? When you see a living something new, there is curiosity, but with that curiosity comes fear. Will it bite? Is it dangerous? What does it do?

"D-Dib?"

The pale, raven haired, 19 year old's gangly body _begged_ him to run. His muscles were sore from being so tense, _wanting_ to run, _ready_ to run, yet he could not move. He could not think. His brain assaulted him with so many questions, as well as pure awe, on top of fear, with a side of disbelief. All he could do was stare rigidly at the being who posed as Skoodge, his best friend.

What stood before him was not the Skoodge he saw come into the restroom. This creature had green skin. It's eyes were different shades of pink in different places, darker where the pupils were supposed to be, and very shiny. There were two black stalks of the top of his head, which were pointed at a 90° angle at the tips and were currently lowered back. There was a dome-shaped thing on its back. Other than the fact that it had no ears our nose, it was the same shape as his best friend. Same clothes, same height, same voice, same build. And yet Dib couldn't be more in amazement than now at the completely foreign being as he stood in the bathroom doorway.

"Y…I…ho…s-s…wh…" Dib muttered, trying desperately to make sentances to communicate, but they jumbled in his head and rolled out of his mouth in a panicked slur. When Skoodge stepped towards his frightened friend, hand outstretched to comfort, Dib stepped several paces back.

"Dib…I-It's not what it looks like…" Skoodge's shaky voice came from the green body. "

Y-y-y-you…you're an…an alien!" Dib shrieked, backing up against Skoodge's bed.

"N-no…"

"Pink eyes!?"

"I have pink eye!"

"Your skin!?"

"It's a-a skin condition?"

"No nose or ears!?"

"Also…part if the…skin condition?"

Skoodge fidgeted restlessly with his 3 fingered hands. "Oh Dib," he said finally with a sigh. "I can't lie you…I am an alien to you…I am from another planet…I'm-I'm not human at all." he stood, eyes downcast, looking guilty as ever.

Hearing Skoodge's familiar voice and seeing his familiar behaviour had quieted Dib's fear to caution, but he was certain it was his best friend standing in front of him.

_Oh my _fucking_ god…__**an alien**__. A _real_. _Freaking_. __**Alien**__. __**MY BEST FRIEND IS AN ALIEN**__. That's so trippy. I mean...how do I _feel_ abut this? I'm so curious about him, this is awesome! Wow, an alien!_

Dib slowly approached his best friend, who looked up at him and remained perfectly still as the pale teen's hand ran against the side if his face gently. _Smooth, like silk. There are no pours at all. No blemishes or discoloration. Perfect._ Skoodge's face turned pinkish from the touching he was receiving, and seemed to lean into Dib's hand. Of course, this was normal for Skoodge. Dib's hand reached around to touch the alien's antennae and they shrank away from his hand in the way a cat's ears would. Dib pouted. "I can't touch them?" Skoodge shifted his weight from one leg to the other, looking nervous. "Their really sensitive, s-so be very _gentle_…" Dib's curious hand wandered to the black stalk and brushed his fingers along it very gently as Skoodge had instructed. It felt velvety and a little fuzzy, but very soft and smooth. Skoodge reacted with each stroke with a jolt of suprise, which soon, to Dib's astonishment, turned into a low, rumbling purr from within his friend's throat.

Once Dib had got comfortable with the fact that Skoodge was an alien, though he could never be fully comfortable with the thought, they sat on Skoodge's bed and he told Dib all about his real self, while allowing Dib to stroke his antennae, which he thouroughly enjoyed. It seemed to relax him as much as pleasure him, almost like he was high. Dib guessed that's how a cat would feel as well. It was kind of odd the way Dib felt while he petted his friend. It was like they were girls at a slumber party, and Dib was braiding his best friends hair. Dib shuddered at the thought.

Skoodge told him about his race, what he went through to be who he was today, what he'd seen. It was a lot to take in, all of it seemed like there was just no way. Dib had always believed that there were other things besides humans out there, but so many? So diverse? He was absolutely delighted. A billion questions would pop into his mind to ask very time Skoodge finished a sentence. When Dib asked why his race had sent him here, Skoodge skirted around the question with a mysterious "I wanted to come here myself." and ended that strand of the conversation.

The two talked through most of the night in an interview sort of way. Once Skoodge was tired, and started to drool from Dib's petting, they decided out was bedtime. They put up the puzzle to finish another time and got into bed. Since Skoodge had only one bed, Dib said he'd sleep on the floor. Skoodge insisted on his friend sleeping with him, and Dib awkwardly accepted, though inside happy. Yes, he had just found out his best friend wasn't human, but no, he didn't really care. He was still Skoodge, no mayter what. Skoodge nudged himself right up to Dib, rubbing his face in Dib's chest and tickling the pale human's face with his antennae.

_Damn this guy is _really_ freaking cuddly._

_Ah but you love it don't you? The warmth of someone else…it's so comforting._

_Wow, sometimes you can be civil. I'm proud of you. _

Dib smiled at the foreign warmth against his body and wrapped his arms around Skoodge, resting his chin above Skoodge's head. Skoodge purred rhythmically with his breathing, which was a very calming sensation to Dib. The raven's nose filled with the sweet scent of his friend, one that he always had, and wondered if that's just how they all smelled.

_This is gay as fuck._

_Hnn, just let it happen, it feels good. 'Sides, I am anyway._

_True, so why aren't you…you know…_

_Because, idiot, it isn't like that. You're me, you already know. Shut up and let me sleep._

For the first time in a very long time, Dib actually listened to himself. For the first time at all, he could actually enjoy his sleep and get all of it that he needed that night. He would sleep well into the morning, happy and warm, something he'd been waiting for ages to happen.


	7. Chapter 7

"Diiib." Skoodge complained, squirming around in the raven's arms.

"Shhhh." Dib smiled and squeezed Skoodge tighter. "10 more minutes."

"Y-you,mph…said that a-an_ hour_ ago!"

"_Shhhhhhhhhh_."

"Dib, I want to get up..."

"_Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_."

"Dib!"

"_Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_."

Skoodge grumbled and gave up, quietly laying still. Dib smiled and let go out him to turn his other side, talking most of the blankets with him. "Fine fine, go on." he mumbled. He felt Skoodge get up with a yelp and a thud. He fell of the edge of the bed. Dib chuckled at how clumsy he was. "We don't gotta **do** anything today, so what's the hurry?" he asked groggily. It was Saturday, and every Saturday it was tradition to be as lazy as physically possible. "I…I don't sleep very long, if not at all," he explained while he made his way into the restroom. Dib observed how vibrant his smooth, green skin was when the sunlight streaming through the window hit it. "I had been laying there since 5 in the morning. It started to get uncomfortable." he chuckled, sounding a little embarassed. He picked something up off the ground and dusted it off, a small metal piece. He had forgot to pick it up last night, though he had said several times he needed to fix it. Supposedly, while pretending to take a shower, Skoodge being his clumsy self tripped backward into the bath tub and it shorted out. He also burned his arm a little, but it healed up extreamly quickly.

Dib rolled back to his previous position, releshing in Skoodge's warmth and sweet smell he had left. "So what are you going to do today?" the raven asked his alien friend.

"Eh? Oh…isn't it almost Christmas? I-I want to go see the lights. I always thought they were nice to look at." he blushed. Dib chuckled and sat up, the cold air assaulted him and he retreated quickly back under the covers. "Mmm…I'll go to. But it's to _early_, they're **better** at _night_. What time it's it?"

"12:53."

"_Already_?"

"Mmhmm."

"Get me food."

"Err…I can warm up some ramen for you…in my microwave."

"Sounds good."

"O-okay."

"Thank _you._" Dib sang. Today was definitely the best Saturday he'd ever had. He slept so good, a warm, comfortable, soft and sweet kind of good. He got be lazy while his best friend made him ramen. The raven thanked his father in his mind for forcing him to come here.

Suddenly, startling both boys, someone banged on the door. They looked at each other, slightly confused. "I thought Keef went home?" Dib asked. "T-they could have sent him back…?" Skoodge offered. Another banging on the door. Skoodge started to walk to the door, but Dib told him to stop. "I'll get it." he yawned and stuck his glasses to his face. The gangly teen tugged his tight, black shirt down, since it had rolled up in his sleep, and bared his teeth at the cold of the room. He knew it wasn't as cold as it seemed since he was used to the warmth of the bed, but he still hated getting used to it. He cracked the door open half way and leaned his tall body against the doorframe, yawning again, as he propped his other arm up on the doorframe as well. It was Zim, who looked suprised to see the pale teen in the doorway. His mouth hung open slightly as he took in the sight of Dib, then assumed his initial angry face.

"Need something, loser?" Dib asked casually.

"Maybe." Zim growled.

"Hnn? Well, I was kinda busy…" he started to rub the skeep from his eye.

_**Damn**__ dude you're playing it so __**cool**__ right now!_

_I know I know __**shut up!**_

"I need Skoodge, freak. This _is_ his room."

Skoodge's pink eyes appeared behind Dib's shoulder. "H-hi, Zim." he muttered. Zim's eyes bugged out of his skull. Dib panicked and slammed the door in his roommate's face. "He doesn't know you're an alien, idiot!"

"N-n-no no no, it's fine! He's-"

Zim kicked the door open with a death cry, making Dib smack into Skoodge and send the both of them flying to the ground in a tangled mess.

"…an alien…too." Skoodge breathed out from under Dib.

_Are. You. Serious!? How many of them are there!? Oh my god...why do I like the fact that he is an alien? Why do I like this idea!? What is wrong with me?!_

"**Skoodge**! I cannot _believe_ you **told** him _about us_! We are _supposed_ to be **secret**! Now he _knows_, **NOW** we've got to-"

"Zim…" Skoodge said in a weird accent, which immediately made Zim listen. Dib set back on the floor and watched the two converse with odd clicks and seemingly cut off words. It was fascinating to Dib, this new language captivated him. It must be their native language! _Awesome. Maybe Skoodge can teach me later…_ They argued some, but Zim calmed down significantly.

"Fine," Zim said, his voice lingering in the accent, which made something stir in Dib. _That accent was gorgeous when Zim used it. Ugh, why am I so dumb._ Zim crossed his arms over his chest and looked down at the pale raven. "Hmph." he smirked. _What, were they taking about me?_ Dib stood warily and looked at Skoodge, who smiled sheepishly. "Hey, Z-Zim?" Skoodge asked. Zim looked at him with an eyebrow cocked. "You…maybe…w-want to come with me a-a-and Dib to see the Christmas lights later on…tonight?" Dib shot a pleading look at Skoodge. _'No no no __**not this guy**__, He's gonna ruin the fun!' _But either his friend didn't notice our didn't care. "Christmas lights, ehh?" He shot an evil and mischievous look at Dib before saying, "Sure." in a very drawn out and suspicious way.

_Oh God. I am going to die._

Dib heard a click, followed by an "Aww man. S-sorry Dib…" His precious ramen noodles were now cold, fat worms in a bowl. Well, at least it had been the best Saturday **morning** he'd ever had.


	8. Chapter 8

Skoodge and Dib walked down the grey concrete sidewalk in the grey city under the grey sky in unison, the only thing that was colorful about the evening were the bright, multi-colored lights and the items on display in shop windows. The breeze nipped with a bitter, cold, sharp bite at their most vulnerable areas of their skin. Dib's nose, ears, and cheeks were pink, but Skoodge's were not. Dib assumed it was because it was just a disguise. In any case, Skoodge still tensed at the wind and shivered some as he marveled at the lights.

"Wow, look at that one, Dib!" he'd say, running to a shop window like a child. Sometimes he'd bump into people and say a quick, genuine "Sorry!", other times he'd almost trip on the pavement. Dib was worried for Skoodge's safety quite often, and figured he should be more so tonight. It made the raven warm inside, though, when he saw his blonde/alien friend so happy. It was only 6:30, but since it was winter the day grew darker quicker, and the temperature was plummeting steadily by the hour. Dib thought it might start to snow soon, if not right that moment, and wondered if the two Irkens would be alright, snow was still water.

The tall, pale teen heard a grumbling noise behind him and tuned in, still keeping an eye on Skoodge who had run ahead to another window.

"…fucking _freezing_…my lekku are gonna fall off…s'all that damned _Skoodge's_ fault…shouldn't even be…" Dib rolled his eyes and slowed his pace to walked alongside Zim, who had been walking behind the two purposely. The leather jacket he wore suit his disguise perfectly, Dib noted. _I wonder if he looks the same as Skoodge...? _

"Stop grumbling. You're ruining the whole **month**." Dib told him, letting a drop of venom coat the words.

"Shut up, pig-nose." Zim sat back.

"Dib! Zim! Look!" Skoodge exclaimed when they got close. They both looked in the large, yellow-lit window and saw several elegant, glittering ornaments for a tree hanging by strings from the ceiling.

"Yeah, so what? They're ugly." Zim dead-paned. Skoodge pouted at Zim.

"I think they're really nice." Dib commented honestly. "Do you want to get one?"

Skoodge looked up with eyes that looked like they'd just pop right out of his skull.

"Really?" he asked in a small voice.

Dib nodded.

Now Skoodge looked like he had won a million bucks. It looked like he was tearing up, too.

"Come on, let's go in. You can pick whichever one you want." The raven grinned. He was grateful his dad was rich, he could buy almost anything he wanted without putting a dent in what his family owned.

The blonde bounced right into the store and started gasping at every other ornament, asking, "Is this one good? Oh, what about _that_ one? Which one is better?" Dib tried to keep up with him and answer his rhetorical questions as best he could, and Zim just leaned against a shelf with an unsatisfied frown. Dib caught him looking at a few of the ornaments every once in a while with a curious expression.

Finally,after what seemed like hours, Skoodge stopped and stared at one for the longest time before sighing, "This one."

He had found it near the back of the store. A tiny thing, about the size of his palm, with silver loops and curls around the green glittering ball. He held it up by the string and watched it spin contently. The raven wondered why his friend hadn't git one of the big ones, or the most colorful or glittery or shiny or whatever. He's just one of those people, he thought, smiling inwardly. Dib payed for the little glass ball and Skoodge insisted of carrying it.

"Hnn? Why'd you get **that** one? Why not one of the **big** ones in the window?" Zim asked as if that should have been his choice.

Skoodge shrugged and looked at it. "I-I dunno." he answered. "I just like it the best."

"Huh, I don't get you at all."

"Well eh-w-**whoa**!"

"S-Skoodge! Maybe I should carry that!"

"Y-y-yeah…good idea."

"Clumsy fool."

"Oooh, look at those!"

The night went on pleasantly, even Zim smirked or chuckled a little at times, though mostly when Skoodge tripped. The lights, and Skoodge's presence, had all three boys in high spirits. To Dib's delight, it had even started to lightly snow just before they returned home. He loved watching the white dots drift lazily down to the ground, dancing together with the wind, or just going their own way.

So, in a way, the Saturday_ had_ turned out to be the best one yet for Dib.

He decided to sleep in his own dorm room after helping Skoodge string the ornament from his ceiling, just above his bed so he could watch it twirl while he layed there. The raven said goodnight to his best friend and strode to his own room, ready to get under the comfortable, warm blankets of his bed and get his body temperature back to normal. Zim had taken off his jacket, shirt, and boots, and was sitting facung the wall again, messing with whatever he had been the first day Dib arrived. The sight of him with his shirt off made Dib's heart jump, even though it was just his back, the movements that made his muscles slide around made Dib squirm inside. The pale, gangly teen took off his boots and jacket, trying not to stare too hard at his roommate.

_**Fuck**__, my face is hot._

_Stop being a pansy._

_It's not like I want blood to go to my face! Well-wait, I do. 'Cause then I couldn't move my face muscles because they need blood to m-_

_Would you __**shush**__!_

_Fine!_

**_Fine!_**

Dib changed his shirt into the black one he always slept in (because it was soft and stretchy and comfortable and stuff) and got into bed. He took off his glasses and earrings and snuggled deep into the covers, waiting for his flesh to warm up.

"Hey."

"Hnn?" Dib peeked over the sheets at Zim, suprised that he'd actually spoken.

"You know what I really am, so I'm gonna take this_ damned annoying_ disguise off, so don't freak or I'll **rip** your tongue out." he said all this menacingly, without turning to look at Dib.

"Yeah yeah, I'm not 5." the raven muttered back. He watched intently as Zim pressed a hidden button on the back of his skull. His skin dematerialized and he pulled off the metal device. Dib held in a squeak as he stared at Zim. He did look like Skoodge, but his antennae were longer and thicker, he still had the same muscle tone, and his skin was a milky, jade green. So much more elegant and powerful looking.

_Oh sweet baby Jesus why is an __**alien**__ sexy as fuck to me!?_

_Who cares! I want to taste those antennae…feel that flawless skin…take in that smell, whatever he smells like…_

_**Okay**__ okay stop! You're gonna put _pictures_ in my _head_ and I want to go to bed now!_

_Tell __**yourself**__ to stop!_

_I am! Quit!_

_HNNG! He's standing up!_

Dib still stared over his covers at the alien, who was putting the metal pieces he had been messing with into a suitcase. Zim seemed to feel the stare, because he shot a glance at Dib. _Oh God, those eyes...those __**beautiful**__, swirling, pink, pools of __**deliciousness**__, hell I think drooling. Ooh, he doesn't have any nipples or a belly button either, how odd._ Zim crinkled his face into a snarl at the wide-eyed human, or just his eyes for that matter - that's all he could see.

"Whatcha got there, space boy?" Dib asked casually, trying to make his creepy stare into a normal conversation.

"None of your concern, do not look at Zim." He returned to putting the peices into the case and snapping it up. He then proceeded to lay in bed and face the wall, making it clear that no more conversation was to transpire for the rest of the night.

That was okay with Dib, because he was busy fighting with himself, as always.

_That's horrible though! An alien! AN __**ALIEN**__! I really am a weirdo! _

Nooo_, you're just an extreme xenophile._

**_It's still weird! _**

_**Shattap!**__ Nobody cares anyways! He hates you!_

_Hey, that's mean._

_Oh, _sorry_._

_Sarcastic asshole._

_Thank you. _

_Ugh, at least let me get a little __**rest**__ tonight?_

_Do you think he's got a penis?_

**_WHAT!? _**

_You know, he doesn't have a belly button or nuthin' sooo…_

_Would you shush! I _don't_ want to think about that! __**I want sleep!**_

_But you do!_

_I'm going to bed._

**_Peas! Peas! Peas! Peas!_**

Dib did not get very much sleep that night.


End file.
